


Caught red handed

by yeoballz



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Caught, Dirty Thoughts, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoballz/pseuds/yeoballz
Summary: Yungi are roommates and have been living together for around 3 months now. Yunho finds Mingi really attractive and likes to "entertain" himself in the other boy's room when he's alone in the apartment. Nothing ever went wrong until one day Mingi came back home earlier than expected. What would Mingi say after seeing him in that state? What would he do?~find out on the next episode of Dragonball Z~Jkjk read this bish pls
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Caught red handed

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if u liked this u cowards. 👀 Also if u have any suggestions or constructive criticism send it my way <3

"I'm heading out! Don't wait up" said Mingi heading towards the door about to leave their shared apartment.

"Aight I won't" scoffed Yunho with his eyes glued on the screen as he binged his favourite show.

When the familiar clicking sound of the door closing is heard, Yunho glances towards the window. He could see Mingi walking through the street as he went wherever he had to go. He wasn't taking the bus as he usual did which was weird, but maybe he just felt like walking a bit. As he watched the other boy walk, he kept checking out his body proportions and his outfit as he disappeared into the horizon. Damn. How can a man be so fine?? And why on earth was God punishing him by making him live with the forbidden fruit?? These were some of Yunho's reoccurring thoughts. Every night he prayed a miracle would happen and Mingi would turn gay and show interest in him...but to no avail...oh well...looks like he'll have to keep "entertaining" himself by the usual methods.

After making sure that Mingi was nowhere to be seen and was in no way near the apartment anymore he stood up and headed towards his room where he picked up a black shoe box from under his bed. With the said box on his hand he exited his own room and walked towards the other boy's room. 

He could do it in his own room of course...but it wasn't the same thing. The feeling was completely different. You see, in Mingi's room he could imagine him better. He could smell the faint scent of his cologne still in the air. He could feel the adventurous rush of doing something bad that still felt so good.

Yunho slowly walked towards the boy's bed brushing his fingers over the hoodie that was messily laying on the corner of the bed. He had done this hundreds of times already so it was nothing new. As usual he closed the blinds almost completely, leaving only a bit of light illuminating the room. He had everything necessary to have some fun with him.. sex toys, lube and paper...lots of paper... 

Yunho quickly removes his shirt and pants staying just in his boxers as he sits on the bed. He starts palming his bulge and making small movements to create friction. He was getting hard but still not quite hard enough to start using his toys. 

In an abrupt and needy way he flips his body, stomach now facing down, and starts slowly grinding himself on the boy's bed. Mingi's familiar scent on the pillow was driving him crazy. His smell never failed to turn him on. He just wants Mingi to do him so hard he can't sit the next day. 

Now completely hard, Yunho reaches for the shoebox he brought with him and pulls out a small bottle of lube and his favourite toy for the occasion. A fleshlight but instead of being a fake pussy it's a fake mouth. He loves imagining the mouth belonging to Mingi as he fucks it until he cums. 

He take his boxers off and spreads some lube on his now exposed dick, lubrificating the toy as well. Not wasting any more time he brings the fake mouth closer to his dick and starts moving it in small circles at the tip. 

"ahhh" Yunho lets a quiet moan escape as he feels more sensitive than usual. 

His hands automatically start moving the toy up and down, pumping his dick at an excruciatingly slow pace. Yunho slides his other hand up his chest tracing a line with his fingertips on his own body. With his eyes closed and mouth partially open, he lets out some moans and sighs. 

"ahh...mingi...fuckkk" he desperately moans as his imagination runs wild with thoughts of the other boy touching him and sucking him. 

After some time he starts picking up the pace with his hand, moving the toy faster in an attempt to finish quicker, when a voice caught him by surprise. 

"Take your time bby, " the voice said "no need to be in a rush." 

The voice startled Yunho making him suddenly sit up on the bed gathering the first item of clothing in his reach to cover himself with. He didn't even noticed he had grabbed Mingi's hoodie and that it was now covered in lube and definitely ruined. 

"Mingi!! I-I can explain.." Yunho blurts out, more embarrassed than he had ever been in his entire life. 

"No need to..just keep going..let me see you do it bby" Mingi says with his raspy low voice. 

Those words sent chills down Yunho's back. Did Mingi really just asked to see him masturbating while thinking of him?? But most importantly...Would he even have the courage to do that in front of him?? 

"I should probably go..I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have been in your room" Yunho says, red as a tomato, as he starts to get up to leave. Mingi was standing in front of the door so Yunho would still have to pass by him...completely naked...with the other boy's hoodie covering his junk...and a box full of sex toys on his hand...  
As he was approaching the door Mingi didn't budge. He just stood there with this stupid grin on his face looking up and down at Yunho's body. 

"Can you p-please let me pass?" he asks not having the guts to look at him. 

"Not until you finish what you started," the other boy replied "c'mon...you weren't being that shy while moaning my name earlier, were you?" 

"You heard that?? I-I... For how long have you been here??" Yunho asked, his face now even redder than before if that's even possible. 

"Long enough to hear you moan my name a couple of times, " he replies with an intense glare as he starts slowly moving towards Yunho. "tell me...what were you imagining?" 

"I-I...uhmm..it wasn't anythi-" he had been walking backwards, avoiding the other boy as he walked towards him, that he didn't even notice the bed was already too close to him, falling on it. 

"Ohh, but I know exactly what you were thinking...in fact..I might go ahead and turn those thoughts into a reality" Mingi said with confidence. 

Hearing that made Yunho get an instant boner that kept getting harder with every word that was leaving Mingi's mouth. Before Yunho could even try to reply with anything Mingi crashed their lips together, hungrily kissing him. 

Slightly bent over Yunho, but still standing, Mingi touched his own bulge rubbing it through his pants to get it hard. The kiss was intense. They barely took time to catch their breath as Mingi would immediately reconnect their lips, licking and exploring the other boy's mouth. Yunho let out a few moans between kisses giving Mingi the perfect opportunity to push his tongue in. Saliva strings forming as both boys separated their lips mid kisses. A few seconds later Mingi was almost completely on top of Yunho who had started to grind his unclothed dick on the other boy's jeans. 

Mingi, clearly aroused by what the other boy was doing, moved his mouth down to his neck sucking and bitting into his soft and sensitive skin. This earned a few yelps and cries from Yunho who was now leaking with precum. But Mingi was still nowhere near his dick which was the place Yunho wanted him the most. 

He started licking his way down Yunho's chest, planting some kisses and definitely leaving some marks on his way there. His fingers playing with one of the boy's nipples and the other one massaging his own bulge. As he slowly moved down, Yunho was growing impatient. He gently placed his hand on Mingi's head in an attempt to push him further down but the boy was stronger than him and didn't budge at all. 

After some more teasing Mingi finally reached the boy's dick. He brings his hand down from Yunho's chest, brushing his body with his fingertips. With that same hand he starts pumping him, which causes Yunho to arch his back a little and throw his head back, bitting his lip in an attempt to hold back his moans. With his other hand Mingi unbuckles his own belt and opens his pants wanting to relieve himself from the tight fabric constricting him. With his pants now off he could give his full attention to the other boy's throbbing cock who so desperately needed him.

In an almost teasing way, Mingi approached his mouth to the tip of Yunho's cock maintaining full eye contact. He was definitely enjoying how desperate this was making Yunho who had this almost pained expression on his face while tugging and pushing on his body. His wet lips finally touched the tip of Yunho's dick making his body twitch in pleasure. Oh how he had dreamt of that very same feeling. Of how mingi's lips would feel sucking on his cock. How the other boy would look like with his cum all over his face and mouth. Well, that would be something he wouldn't have to imagine anymore. 

Mingi used his tongue to spread the precum, licking his lips as he gazes at Yunho. It didn't take long for him to completely engulf the other boy's cock with his mouth, bobbing his head up and down in a steady pace. 

"fuck..oh my god.." Yunho cries out while gripping the bedsheets. 

He can't help but try to buck up his hips, to push his dick deeper into Mingi's mouth but the stronger boy held his body down. With a provocative look at Yunho, he starts moaning while sucking him, sending vibrations through his dick. At this point Yunho was a moaning mess. He was about to cum from all the vibrations Mingi's moans were provoking. He was so sensitive from all the previous teasing but what was really making him reach that point faster was the thought of finally having Mingi's mouth to pleasure him. 

"M-Mingi...I can't last... Ahhh...Much longer" he moaned while gripping the other boy's hair. 

Mingi slowly removes his mouth from his dick but continues pumping him with his hand. 

"Then cum," Mingi responds in an almost innocent sounding way "wherever you want to-" 

Yunho didn't even give him time to finish his sentence before pushing his head back down, forcing his dick back in Mingi's mouth. 

"Ahhh...In your mouth...I'm going to cum... In your...mouth" yunho said pausing in between thrusts. 

Yunho was now full on fucking the boy's mouth. His hips were moving fast and the grip on Mingi's hair was getting tighter. Mingi couldn't help but gag a few times as Yunho's hard cock was so forcedly touching the back of his throat. He just let it happen. After a few more rough thrusts, Yunho came. His whole body being completely taken over by his orgasm as it practically convulsed uncontrollably. His cum filling Mingi's mouth and almost spilling from the corners. 

"ahhh...Mingi..oh fuck" Yunho managed to say in between moans. 

Although he had already climaxed he was still thrusting into his mouth but now at a slower pace. Mingi swallowed all of his cum with the boy's dick still in his mouth causing him to almost scream at the feeling it gave him. With a satisfying sucking sound, Mingi removed the boy's dick from his mouth making sure to clean the rest of his cum with his tongue. Yunho just layed there still breathing heavily and moaning occasionally. Although it had just happened he was still imagining Mingi's mouth on his dick and moaning out his name. He was completely out of himself. 

"Damn...I didn't know you'd sound so hot moaning my name" Mingi said, now playing with his own dick which was still hard and ready for action "if I knew... I would've initiated something earlier" 

Bitting his lip and pumping his dick faster , Mingi starts kissing him again. Yunho tasted himself in the other boy's mouth which was oddly arousing to him. But although he wanted to fuck Mingi right there and then he simply wouldn't be able to after that intense blowjob that completely drained him. 

"Mingi...I already came...I can't keep going" Yunho said between kisses. 

"Who said anything about you needing to do anything?" Mingi answered smirking as he stopped their make out session. 

"Well you clearly want to keep going...and my dick will not be able to handle that" he replied. 

"Awnn you think I'm letting you fuck me after you already got all that pleasure? That's cute, " he grinned "no bby... It's my turn to feel good now" 

"W-what do you mean?" Yunho said in a shaky voice.

"You heard that right...besides..." Mingi says getting closer to his face "you're already on my bed and lubed up... And that makes the job half as easy for me" he smirked.

Yunho didn't even expect he'd ever get a dick suckin from Mingi much less have him pound his ass into oblivion but he was oh so ready for it. While still pumping his own dick, Mingi starts teasing Yunho's entrance with his fingers feeling the wetness of his own saliva that had dripped during the blowjob.

"Looks like it should go in easily, huh?" Mingi teased.

Not even 5 minutes had passed from when Yunho came but he was already so impatient to have Mingi touch him again. Maybe it was the fact he smelled so good and manly that he just wanted him closer to him. Or maybe it was the fact his fingers literally did magic with every single touch they did. It doesn't matter why. He just wants him inside him and he wants it now.

Mingi carefully inserts one of his fingers in the boy's hole moving it in small circles inside to help him adjust to it. Yunho was already moaning loudly again which earned a chuckle from Mingi.

"Damn I get you like that with just one finger?" he asked with a cocky tone. "Then just wait until I get my cock real deep in you."

After a while, and after 3 fingers had stretched yunho's hole, Mingi positioned himself in front of the boy's entrance and pushed in with a small thrust.

"oh fuckkk" Mingi moaned "how are you still so tight??" 

Yunho couldn't reply. He was so emersed in the amount of pleasure he felt he couldn't even think. He just kept moaning and digging his fingers on Mingi's skin.

Mingi just kept thrusting into him. Eyeing the boy's body and biting his lip as he notices Yunho's cock deliciously throbbing for him. As the thrusts get harder and more intense, Yunho covers his own mouth not wanting to moan louder than what he already was. Somehow he felt close to climaxing again. A sudden brush of his sensitive spot by Mingi's dick was all it took for him to release his seed all over himself, moaning uncontrollably.

"Ahhh yunho" Mingi blurted out "I'm going to cum...fuck"

Looking at the mess he made of Yunho was making him reach his own climax too. Throwing his head back and closing his eyes he sped up his pace for a few last rough thrusts before he came, filling him up with his warm liquid that the boy so desperately craved. With his mouth partially open and some grunts and moans coming out of it, Mingi rolls his hips as he continues slowly fucking the boy. 

As he stops and gets out of him he reaches his hand towards Yunho's abs where he scoops up some of his cum with his finger and brings it to his own mouth. With a teasing wink, Mingi licks his finger clean leaving Yunho with his mouth wide open surprised at what he had just done.

"If you open your mouth any wider I'll assume it's an invitation" Mingi joked.

"D-did this really happen?" Yunho thinks to himself not even realising he had said it out loud by mistake.

"You mean me fucking you until you came twice? Yes, it really happened" Mingi replied "and honestly would love to do it again" he winked.

Mingi crashed his body on the bed. They both layed on their back next to each other in complete silence for a few minutes before Yunho finally gathered the courage to speak.

"I can't believe you caught me jerking off" he said staring at the ceiling.

"If it makes you feel any better, I actually planned this" Mingi laughs.

"Wait..what do you mean you planned this?" Yunho asks confused with what the other boy had said.

"Well let's just say you're not particularly quiet when it comes to moaning...And my room is right next to yours." Mingi grins at Yunho's face as he slowly realised where he was going with it.  
"And walls are thin you know" he adds.

Yunho doesn't reply. He just brings his hands to his face to try and hide his embarrassment. That meant Mingi heard everything. E v e r y t h i n g. All his moans, all the times he called his name out during the night while playing with himself, all the sounds he made while using his sex toys...

"Also I figured you had your fun in my room after finding your hair in my bed a couple of times" Mingi further added.

At this point he was just enjoying how flustered and embarrassed Yunho was getting and just used every possible detail he could to add to it.

"The hair could belong to someone else" Yunho said in denial avoiding looking at Mingi's face.

"Don't even try to deny it... You're the only blonde person I know and you're the only person besides me in this apartment" Mingi laughed.

"Oh btw... You owe me a new hoodie" he said "you ruined mine with lube when you rubbed your greasy dick on it" Mingi playfully said trying to make the mood less awkward.

"Bitch?? Greasy?? Well, this greasy dick was all you wanted a few minutes ago don't even play" Yunho replied now back to his normal self.

"Not going to deny that...besides..you tasted quite good" he winked. 

This definitely wouldn't end there. Now that Yunho knew Mingi was into him he'd take advantage of it by constantly teasing him around the apartment. He would "accidentally" brush his ass on the other boy's crotch while squeezing past him in their tiny kitchen, he would "accidentally" drop his towel while passing in front of his room after coming out of the shower, he would "accidentally" walk in his room during the night after coming back from the bathroom...basically a lot of accidents...Mingi never complained tho as he enjoyed Yunho's constant attempts to get his attention and to get him horny.


End file.
